


Sonnet of the Sea Witch

by Lokei



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tia Dalma reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet of the Sea Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Calypso is uninterested in being property. Would you prefer a kraken?  
> Rating: Poetry. Very dangerous, you go first.  
> Prompt: Heart's Desire challenge  
> 

Bound in my bones, I’m trapped in mortal weight  
While souls of clay and stone sail wild and free;  
As one who loved—betrayed—disdained to wait—  
for gifts which Time alone grants from the sea.  
Beguiled by men of tiny stance and heart,  
I sink my feet in brine like mangrove roots.  
A shadow pained, divided from my art,  
I bless the swamp’s concealing leaves and shoots.  
They hide the heedless waves that scorn my will  
While toil I, other gazes to ensnare:  
So river, sand, and breeze o’er my edge spill,  
I’ll other lovers catch, and twice as fair,  
To speak the words of loss with tongue of fire—  
The vexing sea will gain her heart’s desire.


End file.
